Let Me Love You
Let Me Love You ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Gorilla mit Herz, und wird von Artie für Sugar gesungen, um sie als sein Date für ihre Party zu gewinnen. Die New Directions-Jungs, abgesehen von Blaine, Finn, der das Schlagzeug spielt und Rory, begleiten ihn im Hintergrund. Am Ende entscheidet sich Sugar aber für Rory, da dieser am Ende des Jahres wieder nach Irland zurück muss. Das Original stammt von Mario aus dessen zweitem Album "Turning Point" aus dem Jahr 2004. Lyrics Artie (mit New Directions-Jungs): Mmm, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah, yeah Ah, (Ahh) Mmm, (Yeah) Mmmmm, yeah, yeah Uh Baby I just don't get it Do you enjoy being hurt? I know you smelled the perfume, The make-up on his shirt You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies Mad as you are, you stick around And I just don't know why New Directions-Jungs (Artie): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Artie: Every night, Doin' you right New Directions-Jungs (Artie): You're the type of woman (Deserves good thangs) Fist full of diamonds (Hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Baby, good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me love you, Love you, Love you, Love you, Yeah Listen Your true beauty's description Looks so good that it hurts You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame Don't even know what you're worth Everywhere you go they stop and stare 'Cause you're bad and it shows From your head to your toes Out of control, Baby you know New Directions-Jungs (Artie): If I was ya' man (Baby you) Never worry 'bout (What I do) I'd be coming home (Back to you) Artie: Every night doin' you right New Directions-Jungs (Artie): You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs) Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings) Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be Artie: Baby you should let me New Directions-Jungs (Artie): You deserve better girl (Ohh, you know you deserve better) We should be together girl (Baby) Oooooh Artie: With me and you it's whatever girl, Hey! So can we make this thing ours? Artie mit New Directions-Jungs: You should let me love you New Directions-Jungs (Artie): Let me be the one to (Let me be the one to give) Give you everything you want (Oh!) and need (Everything you need, yeah) Baby, good love and protection (Said everything) Make me your selection (The way you shake me, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Oooh) (Baby, you should let me love you) You should let me love you, Let me be the one to (Ohh, give you everything) Give you everything you want and need Ooh, baby good love and protection (Good love and protection) Make me your selection Show you the way love's supposed to be (Hey!) (Hey) You should let me love you (Love you) Let me be the one to (The one to) Give you everything you want and need (Anything you need, oooh, baby) Ooh, baby good love and protection (Protection) Make me your selection (Selection, baby) Show you the way love's supposed to be (Ooooh, yeah) (Let me love you) Artie: It's all you need, baby Trivia *Kevin McHale wollte den Song seit der ersten Staffel singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams